


Actions Speak Louder than Words

by Bishy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up characters, Fantasy AU!, Going to get emotional, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not going to give too much away in the tags, JJ is going to be a dick later on, M/M, Slow Build, Yuri is about 22 and Otabek 25, the trees are alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishy/pseuds/Bishy
Summary: What happens when a knight saves a fairy? You'll just have to read to find out, but it's things neither will ever forget.





	1. The Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some Fairy!Yuri and Knight!Otabek art I saw on tumblr. So it was a spur of the moment for me then I rolled with it. I was like MUUUUSSSTTT WRIIIIITE! This is my first work so I hope you enjoy!

Everything was fine. The warm, golden glow of the sun blanketed the earth, water glittered with every soft movement it made, flowers and trees danced with the wind, and the fairies loved it. One in particular though was flying far away that day, on a path most familiar to him. This fairy's name was Yuri. He enjoyed the isolation and beauty the world held on this path. Twirling in the wind, he glanced at the river beside him. He dipped down and stretched his arm to it, his fingers just skimming the surface as he sped by. Yuri particularly enjoyed being alone today because of a fight he got into with two older fairies: Viktor and Yuuri. That wasn't too unusual to him, though he ended up getting more emotional this time than the others. _They act like they can tell me what to do or where to go. They're not my parents… They never will be_ , he thought to himself.

In truth, they were just trying to look after him, honoring a promise they made to his grandfather who passed away when he was 16. It was truly the hardest thing he went through in his life. He disappeared into his tree top home for weeks and refused to see anyone. It was hard for the fairies to see him so hurt, and heart broken. That was the day his heart turned to ice, and skin to iron. He shut everyone out. He kept everything to himself. He wouldn't get close with anyone in fear he might lose them as well.

This trail he followed was shown to him by his grandfather. He cherished every tree and blade of grass there, but unfortunately it was not only known to him. It was also occupied by hunters. This was the reason he was the only fairy to be familiar with it. He was the only one who dared to travel it. There were traps laid hidden amongst the ground, waiting for unsuspecting fairies who strayed too close, so he always stuck to the tree tops. He had yet to run into a hunter fast enough to catch him. Even though they have not come face to face with this quick paced pixie, they still watched him and learned the path he took.

Shooting over the trees and through the woodland areas, they watched. Yuri tended to fuck around with the humans: messing with traps, rescuing caught animals, (or in their eyes, stealing food), and moving/stealing their equipment. A price had been put on his head for this. The King of the Southern Kingdom offering more than the rest. Thus, a group of hunters now lied in wait for him to pass, waiting for their chance to strike. Each one was determined to make some quick money. In order for this to succeed they had to be one step ahead of the little gnat.

His beautiful, semi-transparent wings fluttered as fast as they could, shimmering with the yellow light of the sun. He saw the clearing coming up made by the lake and knew he had to move fast because it was dangerous to be out in clearings. He forced himself through the air, believing wholeheartedly he was too fast for any stupid human to catch. He could see the tree line, looking out at the beautiful blue crystal that was water. He was just at the other side, but suddenly something began to hurt. Horribly. It felt as if someone had just tore a knife through his back, and his body seemed to stiffen. The pain caused him to smash into the ground, skidding and rolling over it until his back slammed into a tree.

Everything happened so fast. At one point he was in the air, and then next he was on the ground covered in bruises. He rubbed his head, disoriented, and tried to get his bearings. He tried to flutter his wings to get himself back in the air, but that's when the pain hit him. He yelped, placing a hand on his shoulder glancing back. His left wing had been torn through. He looked at it in fear and panic.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," he muttered to himself. His world was shifting in and out of focus as he stumbled onto his feet to get moving. There was only person that could take out a high-speed fairy such as Yuri. This was a certain skilled archer who didn't share his name, but took up the title “Quickshot” instead. Yuri knew he must have lead the hunt today.

As soon as Yuri regained his senses, he began to run. He could hear footsteps gaining on him. The voices of the hunters could be heard, and they were growing louder.

"He went this way!"

"Hurry up!"

"He won't get away!"

Yuri looked around at the trees. Maybe they will assist me. Fairies worshiped trees like gods. They offered homes for them as well as protection at the price of nothing. The trees were ancient guardians hiding the fairies for hundreds of years. Yuri's grandfather once told him, "Always be respectful towards them, and guard them as they do us." Yuri hated to ask, but he needed some ancient assistance right about now.

"Ancient guardians of the woods, I ask you for your assistance. Please lend me your strength. Forgive me for the inconvenience, but I cannot fly. I need you to slow down those hunters. I beg of you," he spoke rushed. The trees began turning slowly, and it felt as if all the eyes of the forest were on him.

“You do not have to beg, young one,” a woman's voice could be heard from one of the trees he passed.

An elder man's voice spoke from the next. “We will do what we can.” As he said this, their roots began to lift behind him to create barriers.

"I am extremely grateful.” He bowed his head in respect making a sharp turn to leave the hunters. Screams of “No!” and “Wait!” rang out, but by then it was too late. His foot landed into a bear trap submerged in leaves. The teeth of it snapped up and into his ankle, causing him to scream out in pain and tumble to the ground.

A fairy in pain harbors the most horrid and heart shattering sound the trees will ever hear in their lifetime. They all wish they could have warned him sooner. Yuri groaned pressing his head into the ground grinding his teeth as tears ran down his cheeks. “Shh. Honey, please keep your voice down,” one of the trees said in an attempt to quiet the young fairy.

"It hurts," his voice shook.

“We know, dear. We know. Don't worry, we'll get you taken care of.”

Yuri pushed himself to sit up, looking at his now bloodied foot. His hands shook as he gripped onto the iron teeth and began to try and pry it off. It wouldn't move, instead it cut through his hands, which made him cry out more.

One of the trees spoke out, “Please let me take it-”

"No! Don't touch it! It'll hurt you too," he yelled at the tree. He would not let her get hurt because of his mistake.

"Over here!" He heard a voice call out, and foot steps approaching. He began yanking on his foot in a panic, but it just ripped open his flesh causing it to bleed more. His tears continued, but he quickly wiped them away, smearing blood across his cheeks as to not give these bastards the honor of seeing him cry.

"There you are." About five men stepped over the lifted roots grinning. Yuri clenched his jaw as he glared angrily back at them, trying to move away.

"Wow, this one's a beauty!" one of them observed, circling him and looking him up and down.

"I’ve never got to seen one up close." Another tried to touch him, but he snapped his head in the older male's direction, gripping the man's wrist pulling him in close and punching him right in the nose. The man was taken aback, falling on his ass and rubbing his nose.

One of the other broad men got ready to smash his bow into Yuri's face, but the one on the ground stopped him. "No. He's feisty. That'll make him a quick sell. Let the buyer get the honor of breaking him." _Sell!?_ Yuri thought as he gave a look of concern. He yanked on his foot once again desperately, pressing his palms back into the teeth of the trap, but it refused to budge.

"Don't even try. It's no use. You'll be coming with us." Another put a firm grip on his shoulder as they all came closer. Yuri shrugged his hand off.

"Don't touch me…” he muttered. More hands lurked toward him and his voice got louder. "I said don't touch me." They yanked his arms back, and he screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY PIGS!" The roots then pressed between him, and his attackers building a dome over him. "N-no, what-?" Yuri said as he looked around him.

"W-what? The roots are moving!" one said, voice laced with concern.

"It's that damn pixie! Just get him out of there!" They all began stabbing at the roots.

"No! Stop! Don't do that you morons!" he yelled, but they kept hacking away. "Stop!" he yelled at the tree, hurting that she did this. He kicked at the trap, but it just dug deeper. This caused him to whimper, slamming his bleeding hands into the ground. "Please... don't do this... let them in."

“Trust u-”

"Let them in dammit! I can't let you do this to yourself!" The tree ceased it's talking, but did not settle.

A struggle could be heard. Not with the trees, but another man?

"Back off. This one is ours. Once caught you are not to interfere."

"But, I believe he is not on private property, and thus I can intervene," a strong, deep, and intriguing voice intruded on Yuri's ears. _Who is that?_ He crawled to the edge of the dome.

"He is in our trap. Thus our property."

"In the woods. Which is not your property," the voice continued. Yuri peaked out between the roots to find a large figure covered head to toe in shiny, silver armor.

"A knight?" He whispered to himself in question.

"Boys. Get rid of him," The head archer of the small hunting group spoke.

"I don't think you want to do that." The leader looked in disgust, and flicked his wrist. The men pulled out daggers going at him from every angle, but he was faster than them and clearly skilled in fighting. Yuri watched in amazement as the fight didn't last long, and the men were down on their asses. "I suggest you leave." Most of the men took off, except the leader.

"You're making a mistake if you let that gnat go," the man spoke.

"And how is that?"

"He's worth more than any of us could dream of. King Jean-Jacques Leroy ordered his capture himself, and will pay generously. Even more so than the other buyers. Trust me. Release him and he won't be getting far. We'll get him, and you won't be there to save him," He took off following the rest. The knight stood tall, turning toward the dome, and Yuri freaked out. He backed up as the roots moved out of his path. Yuri couldn't force the trees back into place, so he let them be. Once exposed the armored man halted. Yuri couldn't understand what he was looking at that made him stop, but the truth was it was him.

The knight looked down at the lovely fairy with his soft, light colored hair framing his pale face perfectly covering one of his stunning green eyes. His hair was braided up on one side with a small bun in the back, letting the rest fall free. Yuri's once pure skin was now dotted with large, ink colored, black and blue bruises, blood coating his hands and feet. How could those men hurt something so beautiful? He began approaching slowly, but Yuri continued to scoot back on high alert. Seeing his reaction he crouched slowly setting his sword aside showing he meant no harm. He tried yet again to advance toward him, but Yuri just growled, and pulled his legs closer to him till his trapped one was stopped by the chained lodged in the ground causing him to cringe.

"Hey. It's ok," he tried to ease him with words, putting his hands up. "They hurt you. I know... but I won't. That's a promise. I have to get that off of you." He motioned his head toward the bear trap. Yuri looked down at it then back at the helmet the knight wore covering his face. He narrowed his eye continuing to keep his distance. "Here. Maybe this will make you feel comfortable." He removed his helmet and set it aside, exposing his caramel, tan skin tainted by scars, and black hair shaved on the sides with a bun in the back along with long strands stuck to his forehead with sweat. "There. Face to face," he spoke softly and sincerely. Yuri just tilted his head, taking in his every feature. He took particular interest in the scars on his face. Just like the trees he was sure each one held a story, and he was getting curious.

“Trust him. Trust us”, The trees spoke.

Yuri looked very hesitant, but tilted his head back up and asked, "What's your name?" The man was surprised by the smooth accented voice that exited the fairy's mouth.

He shook himself back to reality. "I am Otabek Altin, a knight of the Northern Kingdom." He held himself with pride and spoke with clarity, taking pride in his title as well. "May I ask you yours?"

Yuri narrowed his eyes, and replied, "Yuri... Yuri Plisetsky."


	2. Something breathtaking

"It's an honor, Yuri." He bowed his head in respect. Fairies were known to be honorable creatures, and were thought of highly by knights. "Now. May I?" He asked looking down at Yuri's gushing wound, feeling anxious and wanting to get it off soon. Yuri nodded slowly and scooted toward him. He stretched his leg out as carefully as he could. "Okay, it's going to hurt, but i'll get it off."

Yuri nodded once again. "Please. Just please. Get it off." Otabek nodded and grabbed his sword, wedging it into the trap beside his ankle. It snapped it open as the hinges broke. Yuri tore his foot from it, pulling it in close, but refusing to put his hands on it. Instead his hands shook, hovering over it with jagged breaths emitting from him. Otabek felt bad he didn't show up sooner so it wouldn't have gotten this bad, but there wasn't anything he could do now.

"They're right...", Yuri's voice broke the silence.

"What?" he asked.

"Those men. They are right. I won't be able to get very far.... even if I get let go," Yuri replied.

"What do you mean?"

Yuri leaned forward, and stretched out his wings. He was only able to flutter one of them, closing one of his eyes grinding his teeth in pain. This exposed the tear in his now tinted green wings.

Otabek looked like he was just knocked in the face. He hated running into injured or marketed fairies. "Is there anywhere I can take you? Someplace safe to get you fixed up?" he asked.

"Nowhere that I can share with you." Where the fairies resided was a secret to all, and he wasn't comfortable sharing it, especially with a human. The knight nodded and remembered his camp nearby as he was finally taking the time to familiarize himself with the area.

"I'll fix you up." He stood walking around a tree where his horse stood. _So that's how he got here_ , Yuri thought as he watched him go through the packs on it, grabbing out pieces of cloth to wrap the bleeding areas. He strode back over and gently lifted Yuri's bare foot, wrapping the cloth around it. He did the same with his hands before lifting him up in his arms.

“Just trust him. He will take care of you,” the trees told him, so he didn't freak out when he was picked up.

Otabek set Yuri up on his horse, going to grabbing his sword and helmet before jumping on behind him. Otabek wrapped his arms around him so he wouldn't fall off, and got a hold of the reins. The large, black stallion ran off into the darkening woods as the sun began to set. It wasn't a long trip, and they came up to a small cave covered by branches and vines.

"That's strange. I don't remember the branches hanging down like that." Otabek looked at it questioningly.

"The trees didn't want anyone to steal your stuff. They thought you might come back," Yuri replied to him. Otabek just nodded, not really sure what to think, but knowing fairies were very in tune with nature. They were just trees, right?

"We'll tell them thank you," he said.

"They said no need. They were happy to protect your stuff. They seem to take a liking to you."

"I guess I should be honored." Otabek got off, gently picking Yuri up as he nodded.

"You should. They don't tend to like humans too much as far as I've seen." Otabek was now curious. He pushed past the branches, thanking the lords Yuri was just a bit smaller in structure than himself, making him easier to carry. He set Yuri down, and went to his supplies.

Yuri observed the cave. There was a small circle of rocks for a fire with some pots and pans, a bucket holding water, a mat to sleep on, then his bags holding things anyone needed to survive. It wasn't horrible, but he would have felt safer back with the others. He didn't know this man, but he trusted the elders. The trees knew what they spoke of, and if they said trust him he would. Otabek made his way back to him, holding a needle and some wire as well as cloth.

"It'll only sting for a second, I promise." He kneeled to him, taking his foot cleaning it gently with water and a cloth to find the gashes. Once it was clean he began to stitch him up. Yuri hissed as the needle poked through his skin and tied it together. Otabek continued until he was finished and tied a knot, biting off the excess and wrapping it up afterwards. "There. Now let me see your hands." The fairy did as told, holding out his hands as the knight took off the cloth he previously placed there. He softly stroked over them with the cloth and water like he did his ankle, observing the cuts. "These will just scab up, so I don't think you'll need stitches there, but I'm going to wrap them up so they don't get infected." He took clean cloth and wrapped them up.

It was quiet for a moment before the fairy broke the silence. "Thank you," Yuri spoke softly.

"You don't have to-"

Yuri interrupted him, "I do. I don't think you realize how rare it is for a human to help us".

Otabek was taken back yet again. "The knights are trying to stop the marketing of fairies. We are sorry we have yet to succeed."

"But you are taking a big step in the right direction. If I may I ask, why did you save me? They told you I'm worth much more than you can imagine. Yet you turned them away. Why?"

"I'm not in it for the money. If I can help someone then that is worth more than anything I can imagine. I would never stick any of you into marketing for money. It's a disgusting trade, and something none of you should see. This," he pointed to his foot and wing, "is just them trying to catch you. Now imagine what they would do if they did get their hands on you, and got you to the place they were headed. I just feel relieved I got there to stop it." He turned away, packing up his equipment.

"I'm grateful," Yuri's voice broke the small silence silence.

Soon enough night fell and Otabek was cooking some extra meat he had in his pack. He had taken off his armor, so he was just left in black under armor. Yuri, on the other hand, was still stuck in his bloodstained white lace up top and pants. He had hopped his way outside and sat in the grass just outside the entrance. The knight heard a low hum, and soft singing. He looked away from his fire, letting the meat sit. He quietly moved to the entrance, trying not to disturb him. Yuri twirl his hand in the air as lightning bugs flew around it, moving to his hushed song. He could sense Otabek was watching him, so he went quiet and spoke to him, "Don't just stand there. Come sit." His fingers still danced with the small bugs. Otabek did what the fairy had told him to, sitting down beside him.

"Lift your hand," he instructed, using his other hand to push Otabek's. Once in the air, Yuri moved his hand by the knight's. He pressed his fingertips into Otabek's then slowly moved them away, with each finger tip being replaced by a lightning bug. "They like you."

"Only five."

"No. The others just like to dance. Your hand is stiff. Move it around." Yuri guided his hand, and half the little balls of light joined Otabek. "See? What did I say?" He kept his hand moving.

"You know they, also like being sung to."

"I can't sing," he replied.

"Can't or won't?" Yuri asked.

"Can't."

"You're wrong. You won't. Good or bad everyone can sing. You just won't. If I sing, will you join?" The fairy asked.

Otabek thought for a moment then nodded. "If you sing, I will join in some way."

"Deal. Humming would be fine too." Yuri began soft but surely grew louder. Otabek did as promised, humming to the rhythm of his song. Yuri's singing was practically mesmerizing. Too soon for Otabek the song ended. Yuri made his last hand motion, flicking his wrist up with Otabek mimicking, and the lightning bugs flew away like tiny stars.

"Can I ask why the trees like me?" The curious knight asked.

"They said you've done many good things. They've watched you," Yuri replied.

"But trees don't speak."

"Wrong again. Everything has a voice. You just have to find the ear to hear it. Here. We have never met before today. Watch," he looked at a tree, "please speak to me something I wouldn't know about. Anything he did near or at this cave that pleased you? He would like to be reminded." Yuri looked to be listening closely before staring back at Otabek in surprise. "Scout? You saved him?"

"Who?"

"Scout was the hawk you cared for with the broken wing. He was my grandfather's best friend. We were afraid he would never come back. You found him with a broken wing, and instead of eating him you helped him. Then set him free."

"How did yo-"

Yuri cut him off, "I told you the trees speak. They are ancient guardians of the forest; some as old as time. They watch over you, and you didn't even know. Most people don't ever spare them a glance." Otabek had an even greater respect for the forest now.

Yuri sighed. "Come on. You probably burnt your meat." He pushed himself up, grabbing the closest hanging branch to support him before limping his way inside. Otabek stood, going to help him, but he just stared out to the trees, awe struck. Yuri looked back, and admired his reaction, planning to get a better one tomorrow. Otabek soon made his way inside, checking up on the meat and removing it from the fire since it was done cooking.

Yuri sat across from him, and Otabek spoke, "Is there any place I can take you close enough to your home to where I can know you are safe?"

Yuri nodded. "Yes, but it's a good two day trip."

"What made you fly that far?"

"You never know how far you've traveled when flying." Otabek simply nodded, not wanting to pry. He didn't press on the subject, which Yuri appreciated.

"Well I guess I'll go to sleep then," Yuri said.

"You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not exactly hungry."

Otabek knew he couldn't force him to eat. "Well then, you can sleep on my mat there," he said before pointing to it.

"It's ok. You can sleep on your mat. I'll just sleep over here." He scooted over to a corner, laying down and facing the cave wall. Otabek sighed and waited for him to fall asleep. Once he was sure he was, he went over and picked him up. He layed him on the mat with a plate of meat beside him in case he woke up hungry. Otabek couldn't help but admire the sleeping fairy. In a way he reminded him of a solider. Not like the knights, but something more. Something he found absolutely breathtaking.


	3. Hidden voices

The morning rose, and so did Yuri. He found himself on the knight's mat with a blanket over him. He looked around and found Otabek in the corner. He got up with a huff.

"Could have at least kept the blanket for yourself," he mumbled, going and laying it over him while trying not to wake him. Funny thing was he already was. He had already woken up, but was pretended to sleep to see what Yuri would do. Yuri just limped around until he saw the plate of meat lying near the mat. He stopped and sat down, pulling the plate over and picking up a slice of meat observing it before placing it in his mouth. "Not bad. Have you cooked before? I think you would have liked my grandfather's cooking. He was pretty good too," he spoke in a hushed tone, thinking no one was listening. Hearing the way he spoke, Otabek figured that his grandfather was no longer with him.

"When you wake up I want to teach you something," He mumbled, mostly speaking to himself as he finished eating. He got back up and took in the details of the cave. He looked at the pack the knight had near the entrance, but didn't bother looking inside it for the sake of Otabek’s privacy. Plus, he trusted the knight a bit. He wasn't murdered or sent off anywhere in his sleep, so that's a good sign. He sighed, exiting the cave. Otabek waited a few minutes after he was gone, then got up. He folded up the blanket and went outside. Yuri wasn't too far away, but he stood next to a tree and appeared to be having a conversation with it. He seemed to finish the conversation, then patted it and bowed. He turned, facing Otabek, then smiled and waved him over.

Otabek laid his blanket on a rock next to his horse and walked over. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. Otabek nodded and walked up to him, looking at the tree.

"Are you wondering what they are saying?" Yuri asked, getting a nod again in reply. He smiled, patting the tree "This one here has been alive for quite some time. She is 987 years old. I'm happy she's lived so long. She wishes you could hear her."

"Me too," he merely stated.

"Well then, why don't you try?" He sat on the ground. Otabek looked at him in confusion. Yuri waved him over. "Well come on. Sit." He did as the fairy told him, sitting in front of Yuri. "Let me share what I was given. The gift of the voice," he began, closing his eyes and placing his soft fingers to Otabek's temple with his palm on his cheek. Otabek was concerned, but relaxed beneath the touch.

"He will follow the trail and will not stray. Do the ancient ones agree with this?" They creaked and groaned with the wind. "Will you all join me in giving him this gift?" Yuri opened his eyes, looking very serious at Otabek. "You will follow my instructions and nothing else. The trees would like to offer this to you as much as I would. Do you reject it?"

"No," he answered.

"Answer any questions directed to you with ‘I do,’ okay? Kind of like a marriage, but between you and the forest." He turned so his back faced Otabek, his one good wing fluttering while the other stayed tucked in. "We will not be able to use both wings, but that's why the trees will help. Their chants are stronger than my own. As I speak the chant you trace the pattern on my wings with two fingers. When at the base of the wing move up my spine to my neck, then from the base of my skull to my temple. That is where you will end, thus making a mental connection with me. I'm here to act as your bridge. If you even accidentally move off my pattern the seal will break and you can never be offered the gift again. It's basically now or never."

"I will not falter," he replied with a serious tone.

Yuri moved his hair to the side, allowing his neck to be reached, and Otabek set two fingers in the center of his wing. "Let us begin. Siyang ay malaki at malakas ay hindi masama kahoy, nguni apos t sa protects." He spoke in the long forgotten tongue of the ancients, which only fairies could speak anymore. "Otabek Altin. The knight of the Northern Kingdom. Do you accept me? Will you allow me to create the bridge you'll walk?"

"I do." He continued tracing over the pattern as it glowed white when he went over it.

"Sugatan walang at ang bantay. Aking ihahandog ang kaloob ng tao. Do you promise to keep our secret? To protect the world of fairies, and the boisterous wood?"

"I do."

"Aming ibahagi ang sanglibutan at ang aming bahagi ay ating pag iisip. Connect mga pabor sa. Hinirang na payagan dinggin ang gagawin ko. Will you do what you must to defend those in need here no matter the cost?"

"I do." He reached the base of the wing, running his fingers up his back.

"At ang kapalaran iyon ay selyado sa isang. Sa kaugnay na kahoy sa lupa. Na ang tinig na tumakbo sa isang narinig. Siya ay aking tiwala at ang kaloob." Otabek ended placing his finger tips at his temple. Yuri's wing was completely lit up a bright white.

"Congratulations. You will be the first human to hear trees." He moved away from his hand, and turned to face him once again. "Well, go ahead. Be respectful." He looked to the tree and Otabek hesitated. "Don't hesitate. Just say hello." He shoved him lightly.

"Hello?" he looked at Yuri then up at the tree.

“Hello Otabek,” an elderly woman's voice emitted from the tree. Otabek looked in astonishment. “You boys know winter will be upon us soon. I suggest you get to Nabuwal Damo.”

"We know. We thank you for your concern," Yuri commented.

"We plan to be on our way soon," Otabek added. Yuri smiled as he got more comfortable talking with the tree.

“You will be taking this fine man with you there, won't you, Yura?” She asked.

"We settled on dropping me off at Tahi," Otabek answered.

“That won't do. You give him this gift then leave him to find his way back in the cold? Yura, you are better than that,” she scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." His head lowered.

“Yura will take you to Nabuwal with him, and you will stay till at least winter is over,” she told Otabek.

"No. I wouldn't ask that of them. I know it's hard to accept a human after what our kind does to them. I will merely drop him off nearby," Otabek said.

“You are very true to your word and so very kind, but I know Yura he will change his mind even without me telling him to. I guess we shall see.”

"We shall," Yuri spoke.

Soon enough they ended their conversation, bowing to the giant. Otabek had saddled his horse and was now ready for travel.

“Have a safe journey,” the trees guarding the cave spoke. The two thanked them. Yuri jumped onto the back of the horse and they rode off.

"Yura?" Otabek asked of the way the trees addressed him.

"Oh, it's just shortened. My full name is Yurochka Plisetsky, but I prefer Yuri," he responded and Otabek nodded in understanding.

"It's a nice name." Yuri was just glad he was sitting where Otabek couldn’t see his blush. Yuri rarely ever got compliments on anything.

“Thank you.”


	4. Friends

It had been a few hours they'd been riding for till the saddle became uncomfortable for Yuri. "Hey uh... anyway we can make a stop. It's uncomfortable riding like this for too long."

The knight chuckled. "Yeah I'll stop." He pulled on the reins lightly, causing the horse to slow until they stopped right next to a river. Otabek got off and went to help Yuri down.

"How is your foot?"

"The pain subsided for the most part, so it's easier to walk on."

"That's good to hear," Otabek commented as he helped him down. Observing the river, he said, "We should probably bathe. We don't know when the cold will set in or if we will get another chance." Yuri wasn't fond of bathing in front of others, but Otabek held a valid point. He nodded and walked over to the river. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he didn't seem to care if the man saw him undress. He began to feel rather comfortable around him after the sudden realization.

Yuri pulled the strings loose on his top, sliding it off, then went to his pants. Otabek found his eyes lingering too long on the slim form of the fairy. His skin was very pale, complimenting his light, gold hair that he let free from the ties and braids. His only impurities were his gashes and broken wing, but even that didn't mean much to him. It just showed how strong he was, and that was something Otabek admired. It was truly a beautiful sight.

“I wouldn't stare too long. He might catch you. He's quick like that,” a young woman's voice popped up from the tree beside him, interrupting his thoughts. “He is quite a sight though, huh? Though all fairies are pretty attractive.”

Otabek shook his head. "It's not just his looks... I've met a few fairies, but there's something about him.”

“Maybe you should ask to be his friend. Start getting close to him. I heard he doesn't have any. I guess he tends to be quite aggressive towards others.”

"Friends…” Otabek thought about it, and settled on that. He watched as Yuri cupped his hands in the water, pouring it over his head and soaking his long hair.

“You should join him.”

"And you sound like a desperate teen reading a romance novel," he shot back.

“18 years and counting.”

"Are you going to bathe, Otabek?" the fairy called without turning around.

“Ooooo, looks like he's calling you. Get going.” She used her branch and pushed him. He sighed and went to the edge of the lake, taking off his armor as well as under armor. He joined Yuri, but gave him his space.

Yuri glanced over at his well toned body, and the scars that made home to it. "You remind me of a tree," Yuri said to break the silence.

"A tree?" he questioned, raising a brow and looking over at him. No one had ever described him like that before. Yuri nodded, pulling all his hair back in a ponytail, then running water over the crook of his neck.

"Yes. You and your body have so many stories to tell, but no one to listen. Your skin is bark harboring the titles to your tales. Your scars. And your eyes. They seem as old as time, but still filled with wonder, because there is always something new to learn. No matter how old you are." He glanced back at the trees.

"Is that right?" Otabek grinned. Yuri simply nodded, continuing to clean himself. "You remind me of a soldier," Otabek commented. Yuri froze and looked up at him.

"A soldier?" He only ever received feminine words from people, and he found it annoying. But this was new.

Otabek nodded. "Your body may appear nice on the outside, but that does not define you. You determine your own limits and who you are. You are someone willing to push the limits no matter the cost. Your eyes say it all. They look like they've seen many bad things, yet you push on. It's admirable." Otabek did take his time observing him to gather this information, and Yuri was quite shocked.

Eventually Yuri and Otabek both finished and left the river to their clothes. Yuri slipped his on with ease, but they stuck to his body. Otabek was still busy strapping on his armor, and Yuri watched. He mustered up enough courage to walk over, assisting him in straping on different pieces of metal to his back, stomach, and chest.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem."

"That's just what friends do, huh?"

"Friends?" Yuri questioned.

"Yes. Yuri, I'd like for you to allow me to be your friend." Yuri seemed taken back, but as soon as Otabek outstretched his hand he grabbed it. He smiled, completely overjoyed.

"Friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He describes him as a tree? Why? Because he's long, brown, and hard?"
> 
> -my friend Annie 2017  
> I know you're reading this Annie. Btw the tree is the very embodiment of my while writing this.


	5. Nabuwal Damo

They were back on the road again. Yuri was snuggled into Otabek's back, hugging him tightly and nearly falling asleep. Otabek slowed his horse to a stop, turning and grabbing Yuri. He lazily looked up at Otabek, allowing himself to be moved. Otabek sat him in front of him and let him lean into him. He wanted to be certain he didn't fall off, and this was the only way to do it.

"Otabek?" He buried his face in his chest with his eyes closed as he spoke.

"Hm?" he hummed in reply.

"Come with me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Come with me to Nabuwal," he stated clearly.

"I thought it was a secret. Maybe you should sleep and rethink that.”

"It'll be our secret. I trust you. I know you won't tell anyone. Please? Come with me." Who was Otabek to deny the young fairy's wishes? He nodded in response.

"If that is what you really want. I will go back with you.".

Yuri was content knowing the knight would come with him. He didn't know why, or if the tree influenced him or not, but he wanted Otabek to stay with him for as long as he could. He was happy in his presence, and didn't feel so alone anymore. He just hoped Otabek felt the same way. Neither knew what the other felt or thought, but they knew that they enjoyed each other's company. On their journey they grew pretty close, practically inseparable. Yuri spoke of tales that night, shared stories of a fairy's life, how everything had a soul, a being, and a purpose. Even the flames, as they danced around, concealing their destructive power. How the water likes to run and race him, how the wind flies with its friends the birds, and how rocks still express their strength through silence. There was so much enthusiasm, and so much heart in his voice, that Otabek couldn't help but smile. Yuri stood and used his body for every story as the true color of his wings showed, glowing softly like that of the flickering flame of a candle or campfire.

The cold began to settle in as they were riding on the next morning, and a question that dawned on Otabek from the beginning came out.

"Can a fairy's wings be fixed?"

Yuri was silent and his expression turned sad. "It's never been known how to fix one..."

"What do a fairy's wings mean to your people?" he asked.

"It's our very heart and soul... the embodiment of what it truly means for us to be free. Each pair of wings glows differently, and expresses a different pattern as well as shape depending on the being's personality. It's who we are..." he answered.

"If they mean that much to you then there must be a way," Otabek stated.

"Or, maybe I wasn't meant to be as free as the rest," he added.

"No. You deserve everything like everyone else, and if it takes me my whole life I will find a way to get you back in the air," he shot back, very serious.

Yuri was shocked when he shot back, but gave a soft smile. He hugged him tighter as they were getting close to Nabuwal. "Thank you, Beka."

Yuri was now using a nickname for Otabek at the price of being called “Yura.” Yuri didn't mind though; he actually enjoyed hearing it from him. Yuri instructed Otabek all the way to Nabuwal, and the trees started becoming chatty. Otabek slowed his horse so they could speak.

“Yura! Where have you been!?”

“Who is he!?”

“What happened to your foot? And your wing!?”

All these questions came flooding in, and Yuri did his best to answer all of them. "I had been shot down by hunters as well as caught in a bear trap. This is my friend Otabek. He is a knight, and… he saved me." A small smile formed as he said the last bit.

“You know Ferdinand is worried sick, and poor Viktor and Yuuri look to be having mental breakdowns.”

"Inform Ferdinand I will be home soon, as for Viktor and Yuuri I will give my apologies in person."

It was as if the trees nodded as they spoke, “We are glad you are home, Yura. Otabek, we are in your debt for saving our precious child.”

Yuri huffed at their words, mumbling, "I'm not a child..."

Otabek chuckled at his comment and nodded to the trees. "I appreciate the welcome and no debt needs to be payed"

“So noble,” they spoke with a happy tone in their voices. “We've heard a great deal about a man by your name from the trees to the north. We hope you enjoy the little village of Nabuwal Damo.”

"Thank you", he replied.

Trees hung lower and lower and grew bigger and bigger as they got closer to Nabuwal. The giants were almost too big to be real, until they began moving to reveal a small entrance. Yuri leapt off the horse with excitement before he even stopped.

“Your horse won't fit through the entrance. We'll lift him over for you. For now we will move and create a big enough opening for you two to fit through with ease,” an elder woman tree spoke.

"I appreciate it," he thanked, getting off.

"Come! Come!" Yuri motioned, squeezing through the rocks to get in.

"Wait, Yura," he sighed with a smile, squeezing in after him. It was a bit difficult because of his armor, but he managed.

His eyes grew huge as he looked up. The trees were massive, but one caught his eye, being the biggest there. Unlike the others it held one home that hung from its enormous branches. Each other one had to be littered with two or three nicely built homes. It was a bustling little village full of activity. That was until everyone caught a glimpse of the two. The fairy folk froze in place, some in the air and others on their feet.

It felt like an eternity before one red headed fairy spoke ever so softly, "Y-Yuri?"

"Hello, Mila," he waved. She ran up to him, hugging him as tight as she could.

"Viktor! Yuuri!" she cried out while still hugging him, and she fell to her, knees pulling him down with her. It had to be seconds before the other two she called flew over quickly.

"What!? What!? What is-" Viktor saw Yuri, and sped over into the hug. Yuuri following close behind with tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Yup. Okay guys that's enough hugging.” They ignored him, only hugging tighter. The sight was so heart warming as all the fairies in the village gathered.

"Who is he?" a young girl asked, walking over to the metal man and tapping on his armor.

"He is my friend. His name is Otabek. He saved me. He got me home." Yuri smiled up at him and those hugging him looked up as well.

Viktor stood quickly. "You saved him?"

"Yes." Otabek stood tall. Viktor pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Otabek didn't know how to react until Yuri spoke up, "Hey, get off of him!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Viktor's wings fluttered as he flew back a few feet.

"I'm Viktor Nikiforov. This is Yuuri Katsuki." They stood hand in hand with soft, welcoming smiles.

"It's very nice to meet you." Otabek nodded in respect.

Yuri was finally able to get up, but as he did Mila gasped in horror. "Yuri! Your wing!" His happy expression changed to one of despair. Viktor and Yuuri turned at this, and their eyes grew as he stretched his wings, the tear in the broken one causing it to bend.

"Who?!" Yuuri asked.

"Hunters. From the southern kingdom. Ordered by King JJ to capture and deliver Yura to him. Apparently he has quite the bounty on his head for King JJ to want him. Fortunately, I won't let that happen." Otabek spoke as he adjusted his armored plates around his forearms. They looked at him, and their smiles returned.

Yuuri spoke, "We are glad our Yurio was in such capable hands. We welcome you to Nabuwal, Otabek." Yuri tucked his wings back away with a sigh as Mila ran her fingers along the tear.

"What will you do?"

"Easy answer. Walk." With that he walked away from her, over to Otabek. "Beka. There is someone I want you to meet." Unconsciously, Yuri held his hand as they walked over to the single largest tree Otabek had ever seen in his life.

“My dear Yura. I've missed you so,” a strong elder man's voice left the tree.

"Nothing could keep me from coming home, Fay." He smiled, stroking the bark.

“You've always been a strong one. I assume this young man is Otabek?.”

Otabek kneeled bowing his head. "Yes, Ancient one."

“Dear boy. No man who saves my Yura needs to bow in my presence.” He used his roots to lift Otabek up to his feet. “I feared I would never see him again, but you brought him home. I'm sure you got enough from Viktor and Yuuri, but thank you.”

"I could never live with myself if I let them take him away. It's a terrible fate to get stuck in fairy trade".

“I agree. Well, for as long as you stay, I hope you will allow these old branches to offer you a home.” You could feel the smile radiate off the tree, and Otabek nodded.

"Thank you."

Yuri dragged Otabek underneath the hanging home where a vine hung. "Can you climb in that?" he asked, pointing to Otabek's armor.

"Perfectly fine," he replied. Yuri nodded and leapt up onto the vine, beginning to climb the very long way up. Three-fourths of the way up, he began to pant.

"I found another reason our wings mean so much to us." Otabek chuckled softly, continuing up behind him. Once at the top Yuri swung off the vine, landing on the wood porch built around the decent sized home. He waited as Otabek joined him, swinging off and sticking the landing.

"Welcome to my home." Yuri opened the door, letting Otabek in first. The interior had vines of beautiful lavender and pastel pink flowers hung from the ceiling, painted pictures covered carved out dressers, and only two hammock beds were made on either side of the house.

"Did you build this?" the knight asked, astonished.

"My grandfather and I did. We built it together," the younger male replied.

"It's amazing." Yuri gave off one of those beautiful genuine smiles only Otabek was lucky enough to see.

"How about we get you in some new clothes?" he said as he ran over to a desk, changing the subject. He pulled out tons of different pieces of equipment. He was quick and light on his feet, sliding around Otabek. He took off his armor and set it next to one of the hammocks.

"It'll stay right here while you stay with us, okay? Just so you come off as friendly with the other fairies." Otabek nodded, watching Yuri intensely as he made his way back over. He lifted Otabek's arms, running his hands underneath them, around his chest, his waist, and down the inside of his legs then ran over to his desk cutting away.

"You are a fast worker," Otabek observed aloud.

"Yes. I tend to get things done much faster than other fairies. My grandfather taught me everything I know..." he spoke as he sewed.

"He seems like a great man."

"One of the best," Yuri said softly. He wasn't sure why he kept mentioning him. It used to tear him up inside every time, but he couldn't help thinking of all the good times they used to have. This man brought something out in him he wasn't sure he still had.


	6. What happened?

Yuri finished making Otabek’s new clothes. He had made a sleeveless black and faded grey stained tunic along with tight fitted pants. He found a rope fraying it adding pieces of leather for a belt.

"You'll be wearing this," he stood up, handing over the clothes, "and no shoes. You’ll find yourself more connected with the earth without them."

Otabek simply took the clothes and nodded. "Thank you."

Yuri smiled, going back around the house to straighten things up. He put away dishes and folded clothes, picking out his own to change into. With no concern that Otabek was standing there, he changed. Otabek walked around the small home looking at the paintings, before he broke the short silence between them. “Can I ask you something?"

"That depends. What is it?"

"What happened to your grandfather?" He stared at one detailed painting of Yuri and his grandfather standing in front of a tree he assumed was Fay.

Yuri grew quiet, staring at the ground before a small voice escaped his lips, "He moved on…” He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "He now resides in Saol Eile."

"Saol Eile?"

"It's a place we believe the soul goes when it moves on from the physical world. I believe you have a place like that too..?" he asked.

Otabek nodded in reply, then asked curiously, "Would you mind telling how it happened?"

Yuri sighed sitting on his hammock. "He passed on when I was 16... My family has a history, I guess... of getting ill… That's how it happened…”

The fairy thought back to what was probably the worst day of his life.

_"Yuri!" Mila shouted, darting through the air to his home. Barging through the door, she spoke with urgency, "It's your grandfather!"_

_Fear struck Yuri, and he dashed out, dropping the food he was making to the ground. He leapt into the air and took off, following Mila to the medical house. He knew his grandfather was ill, but he prayed he would make it out alive. He and Fay were all Yuri had left after losing his parents. He couldn't go through the pain again. He just couldn't. Tears made their way down his cheeks as he landed in front of the door, entering after Mila. Viktor and Yuuri waited on the inside with faces laced in sorrow. He looked to the side seeing his grandfather coughing with sickly white skin, and sunken in eyes. He appeared so much worse than when he had visited yesterday._

_"Oh, grandpa…” he walked over, taking his grandfather's hand._

_"Yurochka...?", he coughed, eyes just barely able to look up at him._

_"I'm here. I'm here, grandpa," he kneeled down at his bedside and held his hand tight._

_"You're such a good grandson... look at you. The man you've become... I love you dearly, Yurochka..." he smiled softly to a teary eyed Yuri._

_"I love you too… you're okay. You'll get through this. I know you will. We'll get through it like we always have… remember?" he held in his sobs._

_"I'm sorry, Yurochka... I haven't been the best replacement for your parents-"_

_"Don't say stuff like that. You'll be fine okey?!" he interrupted angrily._

_"Yurochka... my time here is running out..." he ran his hand over the boy's soft hair._

_He couldn't help but cry. "Grandpa...Please... don't leave me."_

_The others could only sit back and watch as he went through this. Yuuri started tearing up, hugging onto Viktor, who looked at the two with sadness in his eyes._

_"Yurochka... take care of Fay. He's an old tree. He'll need you around... Promise me...?"_

_Yuri nodded as his lip quivered, giving another small sob. "I will. I promise."_

_"Don't cry... I don't want to see my precious boy crying the last time I see him. Be strong like I know you are. Hold your head high." He rubbed his cheek with his thumb, wiping the tears away._

_"I'm sorry, grandpa..." Yuri reached the point where he just couldn't reply anymore. Tears continued down in a stream. He jumped at his grandfather, hugging him tightly before getting up on his feet and running away. He pushed open the door, flying with sobs in his throat. He couldn't watch his grandfather fade away. As he crashed into his house, he slammed the door shut, and curled up in a corner. He tucked his knees into his chest, clutching onto himself as small cries escaped him._

_Nikolai looked sad as Yuri ran. Once he was gone he spoke, "Take care of him... he'll reject you and push you away, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care. He cares about you both deeply... like family... don't let him fall... help him keep his head held high..."_

_"We promise," Viktor answered on behalf of all of them._

_"Thank you..." his words began slowing as his breath eased. "Goodbye... my dear, Yurochka..." His eyes closed, and his weak heart came to a stop._

_Every fairies wings flashed a bright, white light, signaling the death of one of their own. Even Yuri's. He wailed as he heard the flick of the light illuminating from his wings, burying his head in his arms. He knew his beloved grandfather was now gone._

_That night he stayed in his corner. Many visited him, but none were allowed inside. The distraught fairy listened as the song of passing was sung. The fairies harmonized gathering together under the dim light of the fires. Mila lead the group with sorrowful eyes that glanced up towards Yuri's home. His grandfather laid cold in a wooden case given from part of Fay himself as they surrounded it._

_"Farewell to you dear love... Your time in this world is done," Mila sang with the hums of saddened souls, "spread your wings and fly. The true journey has just begun."_

_The song felt like it went on forever. A constant repeat in Yuri's mind. Never letting him forget all the people he had lost._

_"Into Saol Eile you go."_

_Was it destined to be this way?_

_"Be strong and do not fear..."_

_Was he always meant to be alone?_

_"Leave this world with head held high."_

_If that was the case then so be it. He forbade himself from getting close to anyone else. If he had to push everyone away he would. Just to make the pain hurt less. The days where his wings shone as bright as a wildfire were over. It now merely dwindled to that of a flickering candle._

_"Shed not a single tear...."_

Yuri finished speaking, and Otabek felt his heart sink as a tear fell down Yuri's cheek, the pain still fresh in his mind.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he was interrupted.

"If I didn't want you to know I wouldn't have told you," Yuri stated.

All Otabek could think to do was go over to the fairy, lifting up his chin and rubbing the tears away. "Your grandfather was right. You are very strong. To take on so much heartache and keep going? I'm not sure even knights could do that." He smiled down at him, trying his best to comfort him.

"Thanks..." a soft smile crossed his face, acknowledging his efforts, before disappearing again.

"It hurts to lose someone... but you have so many people at your side. Don't reject them because you're afraid of losing them. Cherish their life that they chose to spend with you." He kneeled down so he could be face to face with Yuri. "It hurts to be rejected too."

"It was the past. It's not important now." He pushed himself up, walking away from Otabek. "I'll give you your privacy... I'll be down by the pond just outside the trees." He left, jumping to the vine and making his way down.

Otabek sighed to himself. "So stupid..." he scolded himself for even thinking of the question.

“He won't reject you. He'll act like it for a little while, but he has grown attached to you,” Fay spoke.

"After that? I'm not so sure."

“I am. I can see it in him. I have lived on this world for 999 years, and with him? All 22 of his years. I can tell once he's grown close to someone. Go to him. He has been continuously hurting and you seem to be the one he's gotten closest to. Please. A tree does not beg, but for this boy I will. Teach him. Allow him confide in you. If I am not wrong, you seem to take a liking to him too? You've both been hurt before for different things. But I need you to be his strength. And with time he will become yours. Show him. Show him it's okay to care, trust... and.... even love again…” Fay spoke openly to him.

Otabek just stared at the ground. "I don't need you to beg… If he would let me, I'd like to be that one he confides in. To carry half of his burden. I'd do anything to see that smile of his... that real smile." Otabek loved listening to Yuri. The way he feels and thinks, speaking with such enthusiasm. It was the most interesting thing to him. He didn't want to lose that, and would do anything to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this is "Song of Passing" - Claudia Mackula 
> 
> Big thanks to my wonderful beta reader for editing and also teaching me how to work certain things cause I'm inept lol hope you enjoyed! Previous chapters will also be edited.


	7. Hear or Listen

The stone flew quite the distance from his hand and he watched it hit the water, disappearing beneath it with eyes that shone of nothing.

 _What was that?_ Yuri's expression just turned to anger aimed at himself. _I'm not suppose to get close to any of them... not even him... and here I go telling him about my grandfather!? Such an idiot..._

  
Yuuri watched from behind a tree. Yuri looked to be troubled and he wanted to help, "Yurio?"

His head shot in his direction then scowled, "What do YOU want?"

"You looked upset... Can I help at all?"

"No."

"Yurio... please? No one else has to know."

Yuri sighed sitting at the edge of the pond. "It's really nothing.”

“You and I both know that's not true.”

“I just can't keep my mouth shut or even keep my own word,” Yuri replied.

  
"Well, what was your word?"

"I wasn't going to talk about my past or get close to anyone..."

"Is this about the human?" he tilted his head, sitting beside him.

"Otabek," he shot back, not wanting him to just be known as “The human.”

"Right. Otabek. What did you guys talk about?"

"... My grandfather..." He rested his head in his arms, staring out across the water.

"I see... Well perhaps when you made your word... you did so because you were hurting? But really, you did want someone to listen. You didn't want everyone to just say you could talk to them, but you had to know someone was listening. Everyone can hear fine. Right? Just sit and hear what you say, nodding and commenting every so often. But it takes someone true to actually listen, to read in between the lines and discover what the meaning as well as see what importance it holds toward you. It's like what we do with the trees. People just pass by, hearing the wind or the birds, but we listen. We listen to the true voices they harbor. We understand them. And as they let us understand them you need to let someone understand you." Yuuri was a very intent listener, taking in everything he ever saw of Yuri and piecing this together.

Yuri's eyes widened at his words. How the hell did he know any of this? He never spoke to him about anything. Everything he’d just said were the feelings he could never speak.

"See, Yurio. Listening isn't just paying attention to sounds or words, but observing with your eyes as well. How their expressions change, body movement, things of that nature. Try it. You might discover things you didn't know." He smiled, standing up. "I hope I was of some help."

"Thank you..." a small voice came from him. He appreciated Yuuri's words a great deal in this moment.

"Of course. I was glad you spoke with me. Now can you promise me something?"

Yuri nodded looking up at him.

"Listen to him as much as he is listens to you," and with that he left, flying off to find Viktor.

"As much as he listens to me..." He thought back to their trip here.

He made no comments. Just watched and smiled as Yuri told stories. Both of them illuminated by golden flames. Then back in the small home. He just stood as if taking in Yuri's emotion and placing it in himself. Trying to be him. To understand. To be there. That's what he was doing. Every time. He was listening and that's what drew Yuri in. That was what was special about him. It made Yuri love speaking to him. Because he always listened.

Otabek carefully made his way down the vine looking around, his hair being tossed around by the wind. He wanted to find the younger fairy.

It then hit Yuri. _You and your body have so many stories to tell, but no one to listen._ "How stupid. I was always the one talking... Never the one listening."

"Then change that," an older tree spoke. "Find him, and start listening."

Yuri was almost ready to spring up, but questions popped up in his head. Could he put his past behind him? Could he really risk losing this man if he got close to him? Could he take the hit? Could he handle it? Could he let him in? What if it wasn’t what it seemed?

“You're thinking too much, Yura,” the tree said. “What's stopping you?”

“What if he ends up like my family?”

“Yura, no one can be certain of the future. If we were we'd never take risks. And what is living without that? Yura, I want you to dare the uncertain and challenge your future. Change your path. Create something new. Now, please. Go.”

  
His and Yuuri's words collided in his mind, sparking something within him. He had found his strength, lifting himself up and running. Otabek was on the ground, looking and headed toward where the direction the pond laid. Bounding across the ground with little resistance, Yuri passed fairies, as he looked for that one human.

 _Beka. I want to know who you are._ He jumped, getting past the other fairies and stopped to look around. He caught a glimpse of his tall figure amongst the fairies. “Beka!” He pushed past the others, tripping over his feet and falling into him.

“Yura, I thought you were at the pond,” he caught him, helping him up.

“I want to know.”

“Know what?” No matter what it was, he was willing to tell anything he wanted to know.

“Who you are,” he replied “I-If I share my stories… will you let me listen to yours?”

“If that is what you want.” He smiled down at the fairy.

Yuri nodded with a smile growing on his face as he stood up straight. “Yes. It is.” He would finally know the true knight he had traveled with. Not just that he was caring or trustworthy, but his dark sides too. This meant a lot to him and could help him understand him as well. _Thank you,Yuuri._

“I think Yurio is growing some kind of attachment to him.” Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri as they watched them from their window.

Yuuri smiled, “I think so too. It's beautiful to watch”

“Mhm. So what did you tell him?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don't think I didn't notice where you snuck off to after we bumped into him,” Viktor spoke, pressing his lips to his temple. He spoke into his hair then moved to his cheek, “What did you guys speak about?”

“That's confidential,” he chuckled.

“Awww, but Yuuuuurrrriiii,” he pouted trying to tickle him.

“Stop it,” he laughed. “Let me be a good parent for once. It's like the first time I got him to talk to me.”

“Mm fine,” he smirked, “but you owe me.”

“Owe you?”

“Yup!” Viktor swept him away and to their bedroom. The last thing he saw was Otabek follow Yuri as dusk rose among them. The darkness allowed all the fairies wings to light up the village like Christmas lights. The village was full of vibrant and soft colors alike, some pastel, neon, primes, darks, etc. It was a beautiful and joyous night. A party was set to welcome Yuri home, full of dancing, singing, eating, and storytelling by the elders. Yuri had taught Otabek ancient dances and songs. Watching him stumble around and try to harmonize, both shared a good laugh. It was the best day Yuri had in a very long time and the same could be said for Otabek. Yuri had also learned a new lesson that day. One can always speak, but owes the world a good listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapters will be coming out every Tuesday! Big thanks to my Beta reader and I love the comments you guys leave me! I hope you enjoyed mama Yuuri! See you all in the next chapter!


	8. His dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a song to listen to for the dance in this part I was listening to Tír na nÓg by Celtic woman

Yurio laid thrown across his hammock. His body balanced just enough so he didn't fall. His mind pulled him back to the wondrous world he seemed to have fallen into that night. Everything was so surreal.

_At first they were talking, then they stood hand in hand. He guided Otabek through a dance, his feet seeming to have minds of their own as they glided across the dirt smoothly. Otabek tried following, but fumbled over himself._

_Yuri shook his head, chuckling. "You're thinking too much. This dance isn't about mind. It's about heart." He helped him back up. "It's about how you interpret the dance. Now deep breath. Again. Feel it this time." Otabek watched him, completely stunned by his movements. They were so fluid, holding beauty and wonder with his hair trailing behind him as he caught all the light that surrounded them. His wings shimmered with that flame-like light._

_Otabek had never really taken the time to fully appreciate his wings. They were very different from the others. Looking around you saw many smooth curves and swirled patterns. But Yuri's were sharp and jagged, holding the appearance that he had two sets, but really they were attached. It was uniquely him expressing his feisty personality._

_His dance then slowed. His hands turned outward, his chest stuck out as his eyes followed his arm down looking to the ground. One foot turned its heel in, only his toes touching the ground out in front of him. He breaths were heavy and he looked over at Otabek with a smirk forming._

_"Okay, now your turn," he stated, motioning him to go ahead._

_"What?" he asked, his look questioning._

_Yuri believed he wasn't present through that whole performance he put on and wanted to see if he was right. "I said, ‘Your turn.’" He got up in his face with a smirk. "Wow. I thought you had spirit. Where'd it go big guy, hm?" He tilted his head._

_"I can do it," he spoke confidently._

_"Well I'd love to see it," He snaked behind him, pushing him further into the crowd of dancing fairies, "show me."_

_He didn't believe Otabek really caught all of that, but he did, receiving his own spark of inspiration to show off to the fairy. He got into the opening pose and began. Yuri watched, crossing his arms. Otabek had the main structure of the dance down, throwing in a flare of his own. He drew Yuri in with his expression and movement. It showed power and the spirit he lacked trying to follow another, but now he lead his own dance of heart. He ended with his fists up. One outstretched toward Yuri the other up close to his face._

_Yuri slowly clapped with a smile. "I guess I'll say I'm impressed."_

_It all felt so right._

_Until someone blindfolded him._

_He called out, "Beka? Where are you?" He found no way out of the the darkness. Even when he felt like he had pulled the blindfold off. "Beka!" he shouted again. There was nothing, until he heard a small splat and looked down. His feet were illuminated, as well as the puddle of blood he stepped in. "No, Beka!" he cried out, "Yuuri! Viktor!? Someone!" He begged._

_"They’re not here anymore," an unfamiliar voice told him._

_Yuri looked around and growled out. "Who are you?"_

_"Who cares who I am. The real question is, where did your friends go?"_

_"If you did something to them, I will tear you apart!" he spat._

_"Now, now. I didn't do anything. Now what you did is what you should really be pondering. Look around. Let us see what you've done."_

_The area around him lit up. Everyone he knew laid limp and motionless. Their eyes glazed over, staring into nothingness. Yuuri seemed to be draped over something, his back torn open with wings missing, blood trailing down his mouth, and eyes wide with fear. Viktor laid curled up with an open gash across his chest, exposing his cracked ribs. Mila had a large burn across her face as well as her chest with clothes singed, and countless others laid with them, each coated with their own blood and even organs. Yuri felt sick, covering his mouth as tears built in the corners of his eyes._

_A soft dripping could then be heard behind him. He dared to turn around. There, crucified to a black mass with a sword shoved through his stomach, hung Otabek. His blood ran down the blade into the endless puddle._

_"Look what you did. You just had to take the risk, didn't you?" the voice asked, getting ignored._

_Yuri couldn't help the tears falling down his cheeks as he hesitantly walked up to him, getting choked up. "Beka... I'm s-sorry."_

_"Why?" Otabek lifted his head. His once beautiful brown eyes were now foggy, blood ran down his chin dotting his torn open clothes as he spoke with a hoarse voice, "You don't have to be sorry... don't cry."_

_"Beka look at you!" he wailed._

_"Yura... I'm here. It’s ok. Open your eyes."_

_"Don't speak! I'm going to help you. I promise!" Yuri's hands hovered over the sword, gripping it tight, and yanked it out. He couldn’t help but listen to the sound it made as it slid from his blood slicked flesh. Tears poured out more. "God. I'm so sorry."_

_"Yura, please. Open your eyes."_ _His words seemed more real now as he felt his body being shaken._

Tears stained his cheeks as his eyes sprung open to seeing Otabek leaning over him with a concerned expression. "Yura, are you ok?"

He couldn't find the strength in himself to speak, so he simply looked at Otabek. The horrible image was gone and replaced with the real one who was very much alive. Yuri reached a hand up to touch his face, only to have it grabbed and held to Otabek's chest.

"Yura. Please answer me. What did you dream about?"

"N-Nothing... Only a bad dream,” he answered ever so softly.

"Don't give me that crap. Simple bad dreams don't cause you to shake and cry. You said things in your sleep."

"Then you should know what I dreamt about."

"It is clear it's affecting you. Don't distance yourself now. You want to know about me, now you answer my questions in return."

"I lost everyone, happy?" he shouted, pulling his hand away and getting up. "It's been the same thing I feared since the day I lost my grandfather. Only I never dreamt it. And there was a voice. It was unfamiliar to me. Blaming me for what happened to you guys... everyone thrown across the ground or on shadowed objects mangled in so many different ways." He set his hands on the wooden counter, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He remembered how Otabek looked, "Their eyes were still open. All of them were staring at me. Then you... you looked up with the most forgiving expression... and actually spoke." His voice wavered as more tears escaped him.

"Yura... it's okay." He walked up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his back and rubbing it to reassure him. "It's over. Everyone is still here."

"For now..." he said back.

"No. Yura, Everyone fears losing people. That's normal, but don't let it interfere with all this." He motioned to everything around them. "This is real.”

Yuri knew that, but he could never quite let go of the fact that he could lose everyone.

“I won't let you distance yourself. You hear me? You're stuck with me,” Otabek told him.

“Not if I throw you out the window,” Yuri replied as he wiped away his tears, calming down and straightening up.

“Well you could do that, but you won't.”

“Want to test that?”

“No. Not really. You actually might,” he chuckled. Yuri gave a small smile in response.

A cold breeze swept in through the house from the open window and Yuri shivered, running to close it. “The cold is setting in. The water might freeze over soon. I want to teach you something else when it does. A little thing for entertainment fairies learned to do.”

“Okay. And that might be?” he asked.

“It's a surprise.”

“I guess that's fair.” He smiled, happy that Yuri had calmed down from his nightmare. He wasn't sure how, but he needed to rid Yuri of this constant fear. He wouldn't lose everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've been busy so it's not fabulous, but next weeks will be better. I shall see you all next Tuesday!


	9. Snow

Otabek sat, watching Yuri as he dug through his hand carved wardrobe, thinking to himself. _What can I do to help you?_ Yuri’s mind became consumed by his dream. It only became apparent to Otabek when he noticed the change in the way he looked at him. His eyes dimmed growing darker with each look. If a look could kill he'd be suffocating.

“What are you looking for?” Otabek asked.

“Neither of our clothes are warm enough for the winter. If I had remembered it was approaching I would have designed you something warmer. You can also wear shoes during this time. I wouldn't want you losing one of your toes,” he chuckled.

_That fake laugh…_

“Here. Throw this on,” he chucked a large coat at Otabek. “It's bear fur. It should keep you fairly warm. Though you'll look absolutely ridiculous.”

“What about you?”

“I'm going to use the leopard fur I have.”

“There are leopards out here?”

“Nooo. We trade with other villages for stuff like this.” He pulled out a large, fluffy, snow leopard fur coat.

“Aren't animals your friends? Like, aren't you connected with them?”

“Yes. But they give their bodies to us when their time is coming to an end. That is how we get these things. It's a bond we share.” He shrugged, pulling the coat on and snuggling into it. A knock soon came to the door and Yuri groaned, flopping onto his hammock and using the coat as a blanket to cover his head. Otabek wrapped himself in the bear fur, opening the door.

Viktor and Yuuri stood their excited with coats of their own.

“Get out here!” Yuuri piped up happily, looking back as small droplets of white fell from the sky.

“The cold set in pretty quick this year, huh?” He looked out at the lovely, free falling flakes.

“Shut the door, it's cold,” Yuri scowled.

“Oh, come on and join us,” Viktor stuck his head in the little home.

“No.”

“You don't have a choice.” Viktor barged in, going over to Yuri. He lifted him up and flew out the door.

Yuri pounded his fists on his back, shouting, “Let me go! I'm not dressed!”

“The coat will keep you warm.” He fluttered through the air, setting him down into the snow with the cold biting at his bare feet. Yuuri and Otabek soon joined them. Otabek was more properly dressed, having shoes on as Yuuri set him to the ground.

“It's fucking freezing…” Yurio growled, hugging himself with the coat.

“Aw c’mon it's just a little snow,” Yuuri commented

“That's easy for you to say. You have everything you need.”

“Here.” Otabek took off his coat, laying it on the ground and moving Yuri onto it. He then knelt down, wrapping his feet up and lifting him into his arms. “Better?”

A dark pink dusted Yuri's features as he brought the fur over his nose, nodding slightly. “What about you?”

“I've traveled in worse stuff than this. I'll be okay. Now when it really starts coming down I'm taking the coat back.”

Yuri chuckled at that, nodding once again. “I normally love the snow when I'm dressed for it.”

“Oh you're just being a baby,” Yuuri broke in. “Last year when we said it was snowing you flew down in your underwear.”

“I did not!”

“Yes you did. Don't try and deny it!” Viktor chimed in.

Yuri covered his face in embarrassment and Otabek smirked. “So he likes the cold?”

“Very much so. I think he just wanted attention.” Viktor smirked as well, looking down at him.

“Shut your mouth!” He jumped out of Otabek's arms. “You don't know anything!” In all honesty, he was still suffering from his dream and bit of attention from Otabek didn't sound so bad.

“But that's where you're wrong,” Viktor laughed. “Well, we’ll just go on. You both can go about your business.” He grabbed Yuuri's hand, dragging him off.

“Bye, Yurio!” He waved to him as they left.

“So is that true?” Otabek asked.

“Is what true?” He looked up at him.

“You want attention?”

“Just put your coat back on.” He threw it over his head, walking off.

Otabek chuckled to himself, shaking head. _Yeah. You do._ He went after him, staying close.

“It's going to be perfect.”

“What is?” the knight questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“When the water freezes over. I really want to teach you something.”

“And you're still not going to tell me what it is?”

“Nope. Just have patience,” he smiled

 _That one was more sincere._ Otabek smiled back in response.

“By the way, you can't use your shoes for this.”

“What? So it involves my feet and frozen water?”

“Yes,” he giggled more. “You'll be ok. Nothing you can't handle.”

“Right. Nothing like my feet and something cold,” he huffed at him playfully. _If it cheers you up I can do it. I just want to see that beautiful smile cross your face again._ Otabek’s thoughts were then interrupted with a rush of cold hitting him in the face with a loud laugh that followed. He brushed his face off meeting Yuri's playful green eyes and wide smile as he rocked on his heels with his hands behind his back.

“Yura. Did you just hit me with snow?”

“Noooo. Just… frozen water.”

“Same thing.”

“I know, you doofus,” he teased. “It's a snowball.” He rolled another one up, getting him again.

“Oh, it's on.” He gathered his snowball.

“Fine. But it's already two to-” as he spoke, he got a face full of snow. He puffed it out, some having gotten in his mouth. Otabek couldn't even stifle his laugh, blurting it out and bending over to hold his stomach. Yuri's eyes narrowed with a smirk. “It's really on now.”

And with that, their snowball fight began. Joyous laughs emitted from the two as they tried guarding themselves, yet still getting hit. Yuri ran behind a tree, panting and gathering his ammo. Then, just as he was about to strike, Otabek snuck up on him and pressed the snow into his face. He backed up, chuckling, and Yuri wiped the snow out of his eyes, smiling brightly. Otabek smiled back. _There's that genuine smile I've been missing. So pure and untouched, reading something no one could get from his personality. It's hopeful_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write especially with the music I had on lol. Sorry it's a Wednesday update. I cut it a bit late Tuesday day, but I hope you enjoy this one and another fun one will be coming up! See ya Tuesday!


	10. I'll wait for you

“Come on!” Yuri began tugging at Otabek’s hands, trying to get him to move. “It's finally frozen!”

“Are you crazy?”

“Probably. Now let's go.” His wing fluttered, trying to help pull him onto the frozen lake. Otabek was rooted to the ground and refused to go any further, the frigid air nipping at his now bare feet. “Please, Beka?” Yuri begged.

Otabek sighed at the pouting fairy and nodded his head slowly. Yuri jumped up happily, backing up into the ice walking like it was nothing. He slowly guided the knight onto it and he began slipping around.

“It's okay. Just get your balance.” He remained still now so Otabek could get used to it.

“How do you even do something like this!?” He flailed one arm out to keep from falling.

“Lots of practice,” he chuckled, beginning to slide backwards across the ice. He pulled him along, holding his hands firmly and fluttering his wing to help propel himself. Otabek glided across, finding his body stiff and unable to move in fear of falling over. “Look, one foot after the other,” he demonstrated, twirling to his side while sliding one foot in front of the other. Otabek tried mimicking him, but his feet betrayed him and slid out from under him. Yuri chuckled, his wing pushing him forward as he made circles around Otabek without needing to even move his feet.

“You know, that's cheating.”

“What is?”

“You're wing. I don't have any.”

“Well that's why you have me,” he smiled. “My wing has enough power for both of us. Now, up,” he instructed, pulling up on his arm. “Keep this in your head. The ice is the dirt and you are simply dancing across it. And before you know it. You'll be dancing on ice instead.” Otabek used Yuri’s assistance getting up. His toes curled over the chilling feel of the ice.

Once he was settled once again, Yuri moved to his side. He wrapped an arm around his mid back, placing Otabek’s arm over his shoulders. His wing fluttered faster, moving the two across the ice. Yuri’s feet slid smoothly past one another while Otabek continued with his struggle. This time his feet crashed into Yuri’s, causing him to fall on top of him.

“Oh! Sorry, Yura.” He propped himself up on his hands, looking down at his flustered face.

“It's o-okay.” Yuri felt a blush creeping onto his pale features as he looked up at the large man towering over him. Without a second though he scrambled to get up. Otabek pushed himself to his knees allowing Yuri to slide out from under him.

“L-Let's try again. You almost had it!” Otabek was once again pulled up with Yuri’s arm around him. They started off again, this time going better than the last. The knight was starting to get the hang of it. He felt each movement deep within his feet. It really was dancing on ice. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Yuri had let go of him.

Yuri watched as he slid around, slowly growing a perfect form. He went up beside him smiling, “you're doing a great job.”

Otabek finally noticed he was moving on his own. He looked at Yuri with his hands behind his back, his wing glittering blue from the ice with the hint of warm colors still there. Did he always look so perfect doing everything? Even when he laid there on the ice beneath him he still looked absolutely beautiful. His hair had haloed around his head and shimmering green eyes looked up. The thought was just too much.

“Hey, Yura?”

“Hm?”

“How’s your foot?”

“Oh, much better. I can't feel that much of the pain anymore,” he replied.

“That's good,” Otabek smiled. “I'll remove the stitches when I'm sure it's properly healed. Okay?”

“Okay,” he smiled in return. “Wait! Beka, watch out!”

“Huh?” He turned to look in front of him. He had reached the edge of the ice, and crashed into a small mound of snow.

Yuri chuckled, stopping himself and leaning down to look at Otabek. “You okay?”

Otabek spat, snow now dotting his raven hair. He nodded, “I'm fine.” Yuri assisted him, pulling him from the snow, then slid off to the middle of the frozen lake. Otabek gaining his balance going after him. Watching him follow, Yuri sped away chuckling. Otabek watched with wide, brown eyes, narrowing them as the blonde laughed. He chased after him trying to keep up, but the fairy was too quick. He needed to outsmart him.

As the fairy twirled, keeping just out of arm's reach. Otabek jerked back and changed direction, unnoticed by the younger male. He sped up, finally close enough to grab the fairy, snagging his arm pulling him in close. “Got ya,” he smirked.

Yuri blushed a dark red. All the words he thought to say getting caught in his throat. He stared up at him in wonder and watched as the knight gazed into his very being, ever so slowly leaning in closer. What had just been a few minutes felt like an eternity. Yuri grew anxious and spoke, “Hey. Are your feet cold?”

Otabek understood this reaction and backed up giving him space. “A little.”

“T-Then let's head back. We can return later. I don't want you getting frost bite,” his voice shook with the uncertainty his mind now held.

“Lead the way.” Otabek followed him off the ice. _Sorry, Yura. I'll wait for you. I promise._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close yet so far! No kiss yet. Maybe one day. I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. Heavy stuff will be brewing in the next couple of chapters. Read between the lines. That is all. See ya next Tuesday! Over and out!


	11. The One

Yuri felt strange. They were now walking back to the village after having retrieved Otabek's shoes. He regretted getting awkward and backing away from him, but Otabek didn't seem to mind at all. He was perfectly content. _How are you okay!?_ He needed some help, and who better to ask than Yuuri? He helped him so much before, maybe he can again.

“We are going to drop by Viktor and Yuuri’s place, okay?”

“That's fine,” he smiled down at him.

_Why_ _are_ _you_ _so_ _calm!?_ Yuri was practically screaming inside his head his face burning up. _Why is this bothering me so much!? I mean kissing him… doesn't sound bad… NO!_ They arrived to their tree house, but unlike his it didn't have a vine to climb up. “I hope you like climbing trees.”

“Mhm. I can do it.” He just watched as Otabek looked to be thinking about something.

Yuri grabbed ahold of the bark beginning to pull himself up. He got up a few feet, Otabek waiting until he had enough room to follow him. Half way up and Yuri gripped an ice slick branch, his hand slipping. The knight reacted suddenly, moving a hand up unconsciously pushing up on his rear to make sure he didn't fall.

“Are you ok, Yura?”

“Uh y-yes. F-Fine.” He blushed darkly, not looking at him. “Let's just keep going.” He readjusted and moved on. Otabek removed his hand slowly, watching him climb. Once it clicked why he had become so flustered pink creeped on his own features. _Whoops. My bad, Yura._

A knock came to their door and Yuuri sat up from the cuddle session on their couch. Crafty little Yuuri had created the couch from entwined twigs and stitching together fabric for cushions, filling it with feathers.

“Ignore it. They can come back later,” Viktor tugged on him.

“No. No. We have been laying down for almost two hours. I think it's time we got up.” Viktor groaned in response, but let him up. Bounding over, Yuuri swung open the door to see a red faced panting Yuri and the stoic Otabek. “Well, it's good to see you boys again,” he smiled happily.

“You're going to need to get a vine or something to help me get up here.”

“Heheh, sorry, Yurio. I'll get on that. Come in.” He moved out of the way for them to enter. Yuri shook the snow off, brushing it out of his hair and watching it melt in his hands.

“Hey, Yurio,” Viktor waved to them from the couch.

“Is there something you boys need?” Yuuri tilted his head. Otabek pointed to Yuri and Yuri nodded.

“I wanted to ask you something, Yuuri.”

The older fairy already noticed something different in Yuri, and it was exciting.

He smiled, nodding, “We can talk in private.”

“Okay.” He followed Yuuri to the bedroom.

“Look at him.” Viktor watched as they closed the bedroom door. “He's so happy Yurio is even asking him a question. He never used to talk to anyone.” The grey haired fairy sat up.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Since you arrived with him he's become very chatty.”

Back in the bedroom, Yuri sat down on the bed before Yuuri asked him a question. “So what's up?” Yuuri sat beside him.

“I almost got kissed...” he planted his face into his hands.

“You what!?”

“Shhhhhhhh! You want the whole village to hear!? Calm down!”

“I knew something was different! Oh this is wonderful! You like him too don't you?”

“Yuuri… it'd never work.”

“When are you going to learn to let go of your fears? Yurio, every fear you have keeps you from living the life you want. I told you. You want this. You're just too afraid to let go of the ‘what if’s.”

“The ‘what if’s terrify me…”

“Yurio, if I worried about every ‘what if’ I'd never have gotten Viktor and I never would have came here. I'm happy I didn't. I have a wonderful life because of it. Here. Yurio what do you like about him?” he asked.

“Well… he's kind. And his eyes… he has so many stories. His skin is beautiful with every scar, his face is so perfect, his very being, that man out there, I just… ugh!” he flopped back onto the bed.

Yuuri gasped at the sight before him joy spread through him, “Yurio! Your wings!”

He looked at the one outstretched on the bed glowing brighter than it originally had.

“That's the brightest I've ever seen your wings glow since… that day. I think you've finally found someone to live for,” he spoke gleefully. “Go for it.”

Yuri looked up at him then back at his wings. Just the thoughts of him brought out this new glow. It was unlike the one he was born with. It was like a shimmering ruby. It felt wonderful. _I did find someone to live for. I want to live for him. I do_.

“I think we are done talking. The choice is yours. It's time for you to pave your own way. Not your fears.” His smile could brighten a whole room. “Now get out of here. You left him out there with Viktor.”

“Oh god!” Yuri sprung up, dashing out and crashing into Otabek. “Leave him alone with your asshole ways! I don't need him being corrupted!”

Otabek had been taken by surprise at the sudden action, looking up at the fairy on top of him. It's like he didn't even think twice. He simply got up, assisted the knight, and shoved him out the door.

“So, want to tell me what that was about?” Viktor looked up at Yuuri.

“Nope,” he chuckled.

“You know I know how to get things out of you.”

“Don't.”

“Oh no. Here I come.” He lifted himself from the couch and ran after the raven haired male, even when he leapt out the window soaring through the air. Otabek and Yuri returned to Fay, sitting on the floor across from each other.

“Beka, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“What was your past like?”

He figured it was time to learn the story of his beautiful knight. And what better place to start than at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took longer than I hoped. Life has really been kicking me in the butt this week so I made this fluff chapter to help me get through it. Looks like we'll be learning the past if our beloved knight next chapter. Thank you all of those who have came this far reading the story I hope you are enjoying it and your comments are always appreciated! Alright see you all next chapter!


	12. His past

_“One. Two.”_

_Otabek giggled, hiding behind a tree._

_“Three. Four,” his mother’s voice called out._

_Hide and seek was one of his favorite games to play with his mom when he was six. He crouched down, staying as quiet as possible._

_“Five. Si-” Her voice was cut off by a grunt._

_“Mom?” He peaked around the tree. A sword had been driven through his mother's stomach. A dark red fluid oozed out, sliding down the sharp piece of metal. Otabek’s eyes widened in disbelief. This wasn't happening. The sword was yanked from her and her body fell over cold with eyes wide open. The older man looked over to him, his smile sinister. It was just like his father._

_Fear consumed him as he chocked on his sobs, tears dripping from his eyes. Every step the man took forward, he stepped back. A surprise invasion of the Northern Kingdom had begun. The people knew they had their differences, but never expected the South to do such a thing twice after losing horribly the first time._

_Otabek pressed up against something, or better yet, someone. A warm hand clasped on his shoulder, holding him still as a dagger opened his skin and buried itself inside the boy’s back. He let out an ear shattering scream. The pain felt like taking a hot poker to the back. Blood soaked the back of his clothes and he slumped forward. His head was spinning and his vision was going dark. A rumbling arose, growing louder and louder. He could only gaze up from his position on the ground to see silver men on horseback ride to his aid. The Knights._

_He had always looked up to them because his father was one. He fought nobly till his dying breath. A year earlier he had been cornered while defending the castle, but before backup could reach him they had his head held out in their hands. Their cheers were practically taunting as the others arrived. The Knights enacted their revenge by eliminating the group and retrieving their dear friend's beheaded body. The Altin family was close with all the knights, and after his father’s death, Otabek wished to follow in his footsteps. He took his place as one of the honorable Knights of the North._

_Otabek slowly opened his eyes, a sting shooting through his spine._

_“Are you okay?” One of the knights looked down at him sincerely. He looked around, groaning._

_“M-Mom? Mom?” Tears returned to the corners of his eyes as he began to sob._

_“I'm sorry. I know.” He hugged the boy stroking his hair. “I know.”_

_This man proceeded to act as Otabek’s guardian, teaching him the ways of a true knight. What made them what they were. Honesty was valued among them, making them a favored bunch among the kingdom. And besides that, they were brave. Always willing to throw their lives on the line for others. He had always grown up with stories of magical creatures, but the one he took a particular interest in were the fairies. Their way of life and history seemed to keep him locked in. All his training lead to Otabek's rank and his missions, allowing him the honor of meeting the hot headed spitfire fairy Yuri. He could safely say that was one of the best days of his life._

_The knight was riding along until he heard yelling. The scream he heard made it obvious the being was in pain and needed help. The black stallion whipped in the desired, direction taking off._

_“DON’T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY PIGS!” the fairy snapped at his pursuers. He knew he had to act fast. He leapt from his horse, now guarding what hid away in a large mass of intertwined root. What laid out of sight in there was the person that changed his life. And, like their stories, drew him in._

“See, I lost my family too. I guess you could say we are alike in that way.” Otabek looked at the stunned blonde sitting before him.

“Alike…” Yuri looked down.

“Yura, what are you thinking about?”

“How can you just let them go? And… be okay with that?”

“I never did let them go. I'm just acting upon what I think they'd want for me. To be happy and not have to worry about them. They're still here. In my mind and heart, and I know they are watching. They wouldn't want me to be sad. They wouldn't want me to be alone. What would your family want for you?”

Yuri thought for a moment. “To believe in myself. To trust myself to make the right choices and push forward. They believed wholeheartedly that I was worth all the trouble I caused. That one day I'd make something of myself. Instead I'm afraid to move on. Because every time I did I lost someone.”

“And you're going to. That's just how life is designed. No one gets a new beginning, but we all can change how we end it. How do you want to end yours?” he asked.

Yuri was pushed even further into thought. His grandfather never wanted him to live with the grief of his parents so he made each day as eventful as he could for his dear Yurochka. He pushed him on finding ways to help him enjoy life.   
_Is he my new push? Can I enjoy life with him? Will life allow me to enjoy life with him?_ He gazed up at Otabek, “I want to make something of myself. Beka… this may be silly to ask, but… would you help me?” His mind trailed back to his conversation with Yuuri. _Maybe it is time I carved my own path. I can. I will._

He smile sincerely. “Of course. We'll work through it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just running all kinds of late with chapters now lol. I'm super busy but still trying to get chapters out as promised. I hope you enjoy them for those who get this far. I have big stuff planned for our little fairy and knight. I guess that's all. See ya!


	13. Letting go

“I'm trying to move on…” his hand ran over the wooden grave sitting in the snow. “Why is it so hard?”

“Because you loved him so much,” Fay spoke.

“I'm afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” His voice was calm and understanding. “Afraid of moving on?”

“Afraid he will think I've forgotten about him…” Yuri answered.

“He won't think that. He will be proud you've found something to help you as well.”

“Do you think he was disappointed in me?”

“He could never be. He loved you so dearly. He was always so proud of you. He just didn't want to watch you suffer,” Fay told him. “He was afraid himself of the way you held onto your father after he passed, and how you would react when he did. He just wanted you to live a happy life. Not one guarded away from others.”

Yuri nodded, staring at the chipped wood while continuing to run his fingertips across it. “I miss him.”

“I know. I miss him too. I would have never thought I'd be so honored to house such a beautiful family.”

Yuri nodded, chuckling, “My family thanks you. Without you none of this would have happened”

“And it was the best choice I ever made.”

Before Yuri was born, Nikolai and his parents were looking for a safe place to live, somewhere far from the people of either kingdom. They came across a young, strong tree named Ferdinand. He agreed to house the fairies under one condition. They had to find a way to keep the people from that section of the woods. They complied, earning this part the name of the “haunted wood”. They would create plans for the trees to act out, scaring the people. It soon became a safe haven for wandering fairies. The trees allowed the Plisetskys to build guest homes for those who needed a place to rest. Others then began wanting to stay with them. It slowly grew into a village getting bigger through the passing years. They began trade with farther villages and creating lives for themselves.

Viktor came across this place after losing his mentor Yakov. He didn't know where else to turn so Nikolai welcomed him in, helping him build his own home and a life there. Another couple of years passed and Yuri’s mother was now pregnant with him. She also decided this place needed a name. From then on it would be called “Nabuwal Damo”. The village was overjoyed with the news and celebrated. On the night of that celebration Viktor wanted to find something special for the family. He flew around, searching. He then heard something, like a small groan. He followed it seeing a small blue glow.

It was another fairy. He had a large cut on his head and was in a daze.

“Are you okay?” Viktor asked.

The other seemed startled by his voice, backing away.

“Hey it's okay. I'm Viktor.”

He took a moment and calmed down, responding to him,”Yuuri.”

“It's nice to meet you, Yuuri. How'd you get out here?”

“I, um… I don't remember. I think. I hit something?” He rubbed his head, blood smearing across it.

“Here. Come with me. We'll get you fixed up.” He held a hand out to him. Yuuri hesitantly took it getting hoisted up into his arms and taken away.

The raven haired fairy was astonished at the village. It was so colorful with fairies from all over.

“Welcome to Nabuwal Damo.”

The fairies were quick to accept the sweet faced Yuuri. There wasn't one that he didn't get along with. Viktor joyful opened his home to him and they became roommates, and later lovers. They felt like they couldn't be without each other. So they never were.

Yuri’s mother got very sick during childbirth, dying not too long after. He never got to meet her. He grew up raised by his father and grandfather to the age of seven. His father was very depressed and careless during this time due to the death of his wife. Nikolai would get very angry at him because he wasn't focusing on raising Yuri.

His carelessness got him killed in the end, getting shot by hunters. The news broke Nikolai’s heart because now he was the only blood family Yuri had left. The incident kept Yuri in tears for months, wondering what he did wrong. His father’s actions screamed at Yuri. They screamed that he wasn't good enough, his father didn't care enough to live for him. Nikolai realized this and did his best to raise him becoming his father figure as well as Ferdinand.

When Yuri was little he couldn't correctly say Ferdinand so it changed to Fay to accommodate the little one. Fay grew very attached to him, constantly messing with him and letting him swing on his branches. At night Yuri would crawl to the highest branch and Fay would tell him stories, watching the stars. Viktor and Yuuri loved to talk and toy with him to the point where he'd throw little fits. They thought he was hilarious. The pair then assisted the elder tree and his grandfather in raising the little spitfire. They were like his new parents, but he'd never admit that.

Everything then lead to that fateful day where he lost his grandfather. His whole reality was torn to shreds. He felt he was born with a curse to lose all he held dear. He shoved Viktor and Yuuri away in fear that they were next and he couldn't have that. Then he ran away ending up with Otabek.

That look that he held. The way he stood drew him in with curiosity. Why would a human help him? This wasn't any regular human though. It was a knight, like the ones Fay would tell him stories about. Then he grew close to him. Almost forgetting why he left till when they returned.

In Nabuwal his reality came back. The fear of losing him set in and got him where he is now. It all came to be because Fay said “Yes.”

“Do you think he ever thought I wasn't worth the trouble?”

“He wasn't able to think that way,” he told the young fairy, “because you were always worth it, and he knew that.”

A tear fell down Yuri's cheek as he nodded, he looked down where his grandfather laid. “Thank you, and… goodbye grandpa…” His hand fell from the grave as he stood up from the white bed of snow beneath him. He had finally let go. It was time.

“Fay?”

“Yes, Yurochka?”

“You'll stay with me right?”

“My entire life and longer,” he responded.

He nodded, crossing his arms and hugging onto himself. He turned away and walked off to meet up with Otabek.

Fay watched as he left. “Your boy has grown up beautifully, Nikolai. You can finally stop rolling in your grave.” He chuckled softly. “A very nice young man has a hold on him. I trust him to take good care of him. He'll keep him safe. I know it. I have never been so happy to have said yes before. To help raise him has been such an honor. He now is finally learning how to let go. One of the world’s greatest lessons. I will bug you no longer. Goodnight, dear friend.”

Fay stretched one of his branches down placing the last blossom he had next to his grave. Before the cold consumed that one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no new chapter last week I ran behind, but here you go! I hope you enjoy it.


	14. Author's note

Do not fear the story is not over. I just have serious writers block. I will begin updating again soon. Thanks guys!


End file.
